


His sword in battle keen

by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)



Series: Soul for Sale [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Ben is center of attention, Canon Era, Confessions, Feels, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rank Disparity, Soul 4 Sale AU, This is what I'm doing with my life, Voyeurism, demon!ham, demon!laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge
Summary: Ben joins the harem. That's it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington
Series: Soul for Sale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	His sword in battle keen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this two weeks too late. School trip got canceled last minute due to corona :( so I had less time.
> 
> This work is part of my Soul for Sale series. You **DO** have to read the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047979) to understand the setting and the role of the demons and their powers. But you **DO NOT** have to read the second or third part.

The cold turned the ground rock-hard and unpleasant to lie on even with a cot. Night breaks earlier each day and campfires sprinkle warmth-promising lights across the dark camp almost the whole night. Benjamin feels bad for his fellow soldiers while his position spares him from the nearing winter. At least they don’t have to work until late for which he gets laughed at by Caleb.

The army recently relocated for winter camp; means Washington and his aides all work and sleep in a house. They don’t have yet to keep the fireplaces running non-stop. Technically, Tallmadge doesn’t count as an aide-de-camp, however, he is always welcome to spend the winter with them. Nonetheless, he remains in his tent for as long as it’s bearable, preferring privacy.

Some aides are off to assignments, leaving him alone with Hamilton. They’re sitting in the study, some candles spending just enough light for them to work through Washington’s correspondence. Usually, this is not part of Benjamin’s work, however with several aides missing the amount of work has multiplied. When Hamilton had asked him to at least help him with one stack, he accepted without hesitation. Still, Hamilton didn’t divide the stack into two equal parts but kept most of the work for himself.

He knows the secretary for half a year now and is already used to Hamilton overworking himself beyond human limits or just being extra. He holds the man in high regard despite his younger age since he had the chance to discuss battle strategies with him and witness his brilliance. They get along pretty well, having similar opinions, thriving with ideas. Their unconditional loyalty to the cause and especially their general connect them. Also, they _have_ to trust each other since Ben knows that Washington shares all his thoughts with Hamilton, even those regarding Ben’s intelligence.

It isn’t easy to win Benjamin’s trust but his faith in Washington can’t be expressed on a scale. And when His Excellency trusts Alexander Hamilton with his life, then Ben does that too.

He’s sitting over a report, trying to seek out anything of relevance in it, when Hamilton sets down his quill and looks at him. Before Ben has the chance to ask what’s bothering him, Hamilton speaks: “I want to ask you something. It is of utmost importance that you answer honestly. But before you do, let me promise you that, no matter what your answer will be, I won't hold it against you nor judge you."

Ben raises a suspicious eyebrow at Hamilton’s sudden sternness. He's never addressed him like that before… or anyone else. Worry slowly creeps into his mind as he tries to think of what Hamilton is talking about.

Hamilton doesn’t wait for a reply and asks: “Do you want the general?”

Benjamin is actually confused despite the dread of what this question might indicate. _But he couldn’t mean_ that _, could he?_ “What do you mean?” he retorts, sounding only confused. However, his heart pounds so loud in his chest it's almost deafening.

The aide glances at the table for a moment, steeling himself as dodging apparently didn’t work, before clarifying: “Do you want Washington in the way a maiden dreams of her prince?” he sees Ben’s eyes grow wide, “Or is it the more carnal way?” he adds casually.

A deep flush taints the major’s cheeks who remains silent, unsure of how to react. He’s caught off guard. This is the last thing he would have expected Hamilton to ask.

Hamilton just smirks triumphantly, baring his canines.

Then Tallmadge jolts from his chair, expression scandalized, and slams his hands on the table. “How dare you accuse me of such things!?”

“Please. Listen–” Hamilton says in a soothing tone and covers one of Ben’s trembling hands with his own. He knows enough already. “We're playing for the same side. We're _both_ _always so eager to_ _please_ the general.”

The message sinks in. Ben sits down again and relaxes into a shy smile, welcomes the warmth on his hand. “I didn't think there could be someone else– We must be lunatic or something.” The sincere laugh that follows sounds as though an unbearable weight was lifted from his chest. To Hamilton, it’s like seeing the true Benjamin for the first time.

Hamilton smiles softly and responds: “Maybe. But there's nothing wrong with our feelings. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Am I that obvious?” Ben asks, his concern not evident in his tone but in the question itself.

“No, don't worry," the colonel assures him and squeezes his hand, “But it's easier when you know what to look out for.”

Ben sighs out a relieved "okay" and it’s so endearing that Hamilton feels his heart ache like Washington’s so often does.

“It must be hard for you to work this close with him," the major says sympathetically.

“Sometimes," Hamilton admits, gets up, and gathers his things. “I'll go to bed now.”

Ben furrows his brows in confusion. “Wait. The papers.”

“I've finished. Finish the one you're working on now and you're dismissed.”

“What– How?”

Hamilton shrugs his shoulders. “I'm quick with the quill. Have a good night's rest.”

He appears neutral and professional again, though his gait is lighter than usual, mood clearly lifted, as he heads for the stairs to where he shares a room with Washington. Officially he has a small room on his own on the same floor which is just as much part of the deception as the rest of his identity.

Out of vision, he doesn’t bother to suppress his victorious grin. Fully aware that Tallmadge is going to speculate and worry so much tonight – probably the next night as well – that it’ll keep him awake for hours.

* * *

Despite Ben’s biggest fears, the next days pass by as usual. There is no sign that Hamilton might have revealed him to someone. It takes him three nights of lying awake and enduring nightmares until he can breathe normally and walk around with his head high again. It is not that he actually thinks of Hamilton as someone who would betray him. Washington’s headquarters treat each other like family. And why should Hamilton reveal his own feelings for the general, giving Ben the same thing to hold against him, if he planned to ruin him?

Benjamin knows his thoughts are irrational. Yet, there’s this constant fear, following him everywhere he goes. His mind came up with a thousand scenarios of what would happen if someone – if the wrong person – notices, each of them just as cruel and dreadful as the previous. How Washington would look at him with pure disgust – or refuse to look at and speak to him entirely.

His heart clenches at the thought. He couldn’t bear it, that’s why he keeps his feelings hidden. Is careful not to let his eyes linger or wander when there’s no reason to do so. Sticks strictly to polite distance and chooses his words carefully. And still, Hamilton has seen right through him. How long did he suspect, when was he sure, Ben wonders. Which clue gave him away?

It doesn’t matter. Apparently, nobody else knows. Probably it’s just how Hamilton said and he only recognized Ben’s feelings because he’s in the same position. Though it was a shock for him at first, it doesn’t surprise him when he thinks about it. It’s not like that Hamilton is obvious, it’s more like that Ben could expect everything from the aide by now. His loyalty and sharp mind are the only things Ben would never question about him.

Their conversation is five days ago now. They all managed to finish work earlier today than usual. It surprised him but he won’t question it. He rather focuses on going to bed.

Right after he took off his uniform coat and started to fiddle with his cravat, he hears footsteps approaching his tent, then actually someone enters.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Colonel Hamilton says, voice low due to the late hour, “His Excellency requires your presence.”

Benjamin doesn’t waste time raising a questioning eyebrow but quickly responds with “On my way, Sir," grabs his coat on his way out, and follows Hamilton through camp. Only few soldiers aren’t asleep yet – ‘finishing earlier’ still meant long after sunset for them.

First, Tallmadge tries to think of a reason why Washington would summon him at this time, especially when they last saw each other barely fifteen minutes ago. Also, why would Hamilton be sent to fetch him instead of someone else – Billy Lee for example. It must be something that can’t be discussed in daylight and full headquarters. Maybe Hamilton has exposed him. Maybe Washington is going to lecture him one last time before sending him away and ordering to never come back.

Ben is trembling. The walk to the house suddenly feels like approaching the gallows. However, this time he’s not a bystander. Hamilton hasn’t turned to him since they left his tent; hearing the footsteps behind him is all the reassurance he needs to know that Ben is barely a step behind.

 _No, there must be a simple explanation._ Ben’s hope manages to come up with something that sounds less dangerous and more likely to happen. Probably Washington wants to discuss a matter about their intelligence. And as Washington’s most trusted man, it makes sense for Hamilton to be present in case it’s something serious.

Yet, the dread is anchored in Ben’s guts when they reach their destination and the colonel stops right in front of the door, blocking it, and faces him.

“Benjamin," Hamilton’s face expresses nothing when he addresses him and Ben winces at the use of his given name, “You’re about to know something no one else in camp can know. Not a single soul. It requires the _highest_ amount of secrecy. By this, Washington wants to demonstrate his confidence in you."

Benjamin’s breath hitches. What he always wanted the most was the general to trust him, to rely on him, and not to disappoint him. He feels more excited than a five-year-old waiting for his birthday present.

"But–" _of course_ there's a ‘but’, "what you're about to see might be… disturbing. You'll probably think it's a dream but I assure you: you're fully awake and it's real. Please, don't be scared. Everything is fine."

Now, Ben is really nervous. It reminds him of the conversation he had with Hamilton when they were alone, Hamilton trying to brace him beforehand, but, this time, the colonel is much more serious. And since Washington is the one who wants to talk, it must be severe.

Ben has no idea of what waits behind that door but he has no intention of backing down. He wants to prove himself to Washington. He checks his posture and says confidently: "You can rely on me."

"I hope so…" Hamilton mutters so low it surely wasn't meant for his ears to hear. Then, the secretary opens the door and lets Ben get in first to shut and _lock_ the door behind them immediately.

Though Ben has braced himself, he isn't prepared for this sight. The main desk is in the middle of the large workroom. Behind it sits the general in a chair, coat off and legs spread. He seems relaxed, though his face is impassive when he looks at Ben. It’s uncharacteristic to see him like that, however, that’s not what makes Ben gasp in shock.

Someone – some _thing_ – naked is seated on Washington’s left thigh, with one of his arms wrapped around its waist in a possessive manner as though it belongs there. _It_ , in return, has its black arms around Washington’s neck and _it_ nestles its face against the general’s neck. Ben notices the long horns and the tail that sways leisurely from side to side and his blood freezes from the piercing green eyes locked on him.

Hamilton steps next to him and that’s when Ben finds his voice again beneath the lump of horror blocking his throat. “Sir, what–” He can’t get further because he doesn’t know what he wants to ask exactly. His brain produces hundreds of questions per second.

Washington motions the _thing_ to stand up from his lap and rises himself. When he speaks, his voice is rather soft: “Benjamin," the addressee loses his breath, “it may sound insane but, in short, the lessons of the occult speak truth. The Marquise de Lafayette and Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton," he points at the _thing_ and then at the colonel, “are real demons which I’ve summoned because the odds are against us. They are going to help us win this war.”

He takes one careful step in Benjamin’s direction and makes his voice even softer. “You are one of my most competent officers and, as my head of intelligence, you are the one I trust the most," he gets closer, “I want you to not only know about this but also to work _with us_.”

Washington holds out his hand for Ben to shake it. "Are you with us?" There are so much faith and expectation in his eyes.

Ben's worldview is shattered. Demons participating in the game changes everything. What if they are dangerous? What if they did something to Washington? What if the enemy uses such dirty tricks, too? What can Ben believe now? And it's not a dream. Besides that Hamilton has made that fact clear, it feels much too real.

It's too much. Ben's blood runs too fast, he feels his strength leave his body, he tries to fight back incoming nausea.

He needs to sit. He wants to run. The door is locked. He has to retch. He's going to faint.

Something warm encircles his wrist. Ben wants to jerk away but he feels calm all of a sudden. His pulse slows to normal and he can finally breathe. When he looks at Hamilton, the latter's eyes are glowing at him in the same color as the other demon's. Though, he finds no emotion in those eyes, only concentration. 

Washington shoots his right-hand man a disapproving look though he restores his encouraging gaze on Ben as soon as Hamilton lets go of Ben's hand.

The major looks at Washington and remembers the still outstretched – also large and beautiful – hand which he shakes. "I am honored," Ben says with a sweet smile and memorizes the feeling of Washington's palm around his.

Washington smiles in return and says: "You make me proud." Ben's heartbeat rises again. Praise from Washington himself works better on him than any spell.

"So… this is Lafayette?" asks Ben with a raised brow and points at the inhuman creature.

Lafayette retorts with obviously fake disappointment: "Don't tell me you don't recognize my marble face." He pouts and lays a hand on his cheek.

"And you guys complain about _my_ ego," laments Hamilton and everyone can laugh at that. Hamilton acts just the same as always which puts Benjamin at ease.

"I can explain to you the details tomorrow," Washington says, "Now that this matter is sorted out, let’s move straight to the next…" He closes the distance between him and Ben. Before the boy can process what is happening, Washington cups his face and connects their lips.

The kiss is tender and fond and Ben finds himself melting. This must be a dream. There is no way that Washington would suddenly kiss him. So he indulges in the fantasy, their lips moving together. It feels so much better than anything he imagined. The hand on his cheek gives him a feeling of safety.

When they part, Ben looks right into Washington’s warm eyes. The man’s smile is fond, a bit shy. And Ben can still feel his lips tingle where Washington has kissed him. _Oh God, this is really happening._ The general must have noticed the distress in his widening eyes so he plants his hands firmly on Benjamin’s shoulders.

“Benjamin…” he has to steady himself, “Ben. I couldn’t approach you until now because I was afraid you would reject me. So I sent Hamilton to spy for me.”

“I successfully spied on the spymaster. Maybe you should give me his position?” Hamilton interjects with a smirk.

“Shut it, Alexander," Washington snaps at his right-hand man before returning his attention to Ben who obviously feels uncomfortable with the presence of the demons, “Don't mind them. You can speak freely around them. They can see through my eyes and read my mind anyway,” he takes Ben’s hand in his own, strokes it soothingly, “In belief that Hamilton didn’t lie to me about your feelings, I, firstly, have to apologize for intruding your privacy in such cowardly way and, secondly, have to confess that the feeling is mutual. In fact… I adore you, thus, may I entice you to spend the night with me?"

Despite that Ben's mind is too overwhelmed to grasp onto one clear thought, the corners of his mouth twitch as he wants to respond. But Washington raises his hand to stop him and adds: "And don't feel pressured. It's not in my intention to extort you. If you refuse, it won't change anything."

For Ben, it's a dream come true. Literally. He dreams of Washington bedding him quite often. Although he can't believe his luck, he'd be a fool to reject. He wants this. He wants Washington.

He squeezes Washington’s hand and says with a joyful expression: "I'd love to."

Washington sighs and his shoulders slump in relief. The happy smile that follows makes Ben's heart clench. "But be aware that I'm not exclusive. Alexander and Gilbert are welcome in my bed, too." Ben nods in understanding. He's figured that much already. "Would you mind it if they join us tonight? I promise you they'll treat you well."

Ben looks at the two demons, who still stand there attentively but are unfazed by the situation, and contemplates. They both are handsome, have never shown him any hostility, and with Washington, Ben feels safe. Though he's quite nervous at being seen and touched by so many at once, he remembers that in case Washington said the truth about them seeing and experiencing through him anyways it makes no difference.

In the end, Ben finds himself excited for the fun that’s on offer. Nodding eagerly, he answers: “I don’t mind.”

“Good," Washington says with a mischievous smile.

He grabs Ben’s hand and leads him around the table to the chair, sits down, and pulls him into his lap. Ben straddles him gleefully, throws his arms around Washington’s neck and they kiss. This time, the kiss is far from innocent. His body feels satisfaction at finally getting the attention he craved from his general. He opens his mouth for the tongue that is asking permission and he doesn’t regret it. The innocent explorations he’s had with Nate years ago are nothing compared to what Washington does to him.

When Hamilton and Lafayette approach them from both sides and lay their hands on Ben’s body, the young major is overwhelmed. His focus gets tested as he tries to savor each touch to the fullest. He fails at that as he gets distracted by every new sensation. Hamilton kisses the side of his neck and Lafayette stands pressed close to his back while his hands work open the buttons on Benjamin’s front.

Hamilton assists in removing Ben’s coat, waistcoat, and ascot. When they want to pull his shirt off, he clings to Washington, not wanting to break the kiss, until even Washington has to take Ben’s arms and hold them up. As soon as the garment is gone, they return to making out like a teenage couple after eternities of separation. Both ignore Hamilton’s sarcastic scoff.

Eventually, both demons let their hands wander over Ben’s body, caressing every inch of skin like it was holy. The tender scrape of Lafayette’s claws makes him shiver. Ben whimpers an embarrassingly high sound as one claw grazes one of his nipples. For such a brief touch it gave him too much pleasure.

At that, Hamilton is the first to speak since they started: “Gilbert, darling, better draw in your claws. Don't want to risk breaking his beautiful skin, do we?”

Lafayette hums an unintelligible sound and takes a step back. Only a few moments later, Ben senses a far more human pair of hands on him, continuing their journey right where they left. In spite of Ben’s curiosity about the transformation, he didn’t dare to open his eyes and abandon what he has with the one important to him. The demons add soft lips to Ben’s skin, worshipping his body the way he wants to worship the remarkable man under him.

Then, Washington wraps an arm around Ben’s waist to pull him closer and Ben feels the promising hardness against his own. Instinctively, he grinds down on the huge bulge and gets a low groan in response.

Additionally, Washington buries a hand in his hair and a soft moan escapes the boy. The general immediately tries out pulling and the reaction he gets goes straight to his groin as Ben grinds down on him harder and nips at his bottom lip. Ben lets himself be pulled away from the kiss but keeps his mouth open and his eyes closed while Washington examines him. His throat heaves with every pant and Washington finds himself mesmerized. The golden strands feel so soft yet sturdy in his hand and frame Ben’s from sweat glistening face beautifully. His lips are pink and swollen, his cheeks flushed and his long lashes flutter from excitement. Washington thinks he’s caught an angel.

He acknowledges, amused: “Seems like everyone in this room likes their hair being pulled.”

Of course, he doesn’t have to wait two seconds for Hamilton’s response: “But nobody enjoys it as much as I do.” The demon boasts with it like it’s a feat.

But then, Washington jerks Ben’s hair so hard that his head falls back completely, exposing his throat, and produces an overly loud groan that speaks of both pain and pleasure. “I think you're getting competition," Washington chuckles smugly before diving in and sinking his teeth into Ben’s pale flesh, eliciting more sweet mewls and gasps.

“Let’s make him sing," Lafayette decides, smiling, and presses his own naked body against Benjamin’s. He reaches around with both arms again and deliberately strokes the sensitive bundles of nerves on Ben’s chest. When he pinches them, the other boy presses his lips together and whines in the back of his throat.

Yet, Hamilton isn’t satisfied with the performance and thus snakes a hand into the major’s breeches and encircles his erection. With Washington’s left hand kneading his asscheek, it’s too much for the inexperienced boy. He writhes and sobs on the general’s lap, only increasing the friction on Washington’s cock. Tears rise to his eyes but he keeps his eyes clenched shut, lost in the bliss and overstimulation. He isn’t able to tell the hands on him apart anymore.

“S–Sir… Sir!– Please~"

"It's George," the older man corrects against his bruised neck.

"George!" Ben tries again, sounding much more desperate and weak. Using George’s name while he's present means the world to him. And gasping _his_ name into _his_ ear, made breathless by _his_ hands, is heaven. "I–I'm close."

Abruptly, the hands on him retreat and he almost tips backward at the loss of support were it not for the strong hands on his hip securing him. As Washington stands up, he carries Ben to the table and lays him splayed out on it. Then, he leans over the boy and kisses him passionately.

Ben is too engaged in the kiss to notice how George pulls the tie from his hair so that his hair falls loose. More important is the look on George’s face when they part and he leans back. His eyes are wide and sparkling with adoration. He seems to have lost his breath at the sight.

Ben expects him to say something once he finds his breath. Instead, Washington holds out an expectant hand and Hamilton places a vial of oil into it. They obtained it as their activities became frequent. Though Alexander, for example, never used it, it is better to have it than be sorry.

“You’ve never done it with a man before?” Washington asks, voice steady.

“No.” Ben suppresses the habitual ‘Sir’ at the end.

“We won’t do more than you’re comfortable with," his general assures him.

Benjamin nodded. The fact that Washington prioritizes his needs makes him smile. However, he doesn’t plan to back down. After all, that’s what he’s wanted for so long, right?

He gathers all his confidence and says: “I want this. I want our bodies to become one.”

And Washington tenses up. He swallows hard and the pair of eyes locked on Ben are intense with hunger. Only the nearly painful tightening of his chest isn’t visible. This old fool doesn’t deserve something as pretty, smart, strong, loyal, marvelous, and perfect as Ben. And yet, he can’t say ‘no’ to this temptation disguised as a present sent by heaven.

“And so we shall," George responds breathy and raw.

He pulls down Benjamin’s breeches and positions himself between Ben’s thighs. Just as he wants to open the vial and coat his fingers, Ben clutches his wrist and says: “Wait!”

George gives him a questioning look. _Did he change his mind so quickly?_

But the soldier continues with: “I want to see you, too. Please.” His puppy eyes gaze Washington up and down.

Only now the general realizes that he’s still fully dressed while Ben lies stark naked. After Washington has the opportunity to appreciate his body, it is only fair that the boy wants to be spoiled with the same treat.

Washington smiles fondly and shrugs his blue coat off. Lafayette is there immediately to take it from him and hang it over the chair with special care. The rest of his clothes just drop to the floor and Ben bites his bottom lip while he lets his eyes rake over Wahington’s body wantonly.

The general enjoys the attention, especially from a handsome lad like Benjamin who could have many men and women who are far better than Washington. Still, the hungry way Ben takes him in makes him feel proud of his sturdy, muscular body and strong thighs, trained from a lifetime on horseback.

When George steps out of his underwear, Ben’s eyes widen and his brows shoot up. It is evident that – despite the telltale huge bulge before – he didn’t expect him – or anyone – to be that well-endowed. To his defense, Ben hadn’t much reference. He licks his lips.

Both block out the demon’s appreciative hums at the entire scene.

Washington leans over Ben and instantly feels two hands exploring his chest before running his back up and down. Meanwhile, he engages him in a wet kiss. His cock gently pokes at Ben’s ass and the boy not only whimpers at that but also bucks down on it.

“Easy, boy," grunts George before pulling back. He smirks down at Ben and decides that they’ve waited long enough.

Eventually, he picks up the oil bottle and pours it onto his fingers. He guides them to Ben’s entrance, circling it teasingly, and locks his gaze with him.

“Ready?”

At first, the young man nods eagerly before consenting verbally: “I’m ready.”

So, Washington breaches Ben’s tight hole and Ben groans. The slow drag of the thick finger feels foreign in this intimate place but it feels good. He feels every passing knuckle, the widening girth. He’s on fire and it’s still not enough.

He squirms, experimenting with the sensation, but Washington is already pulling out again. The drag makes Ben whimper displeased until Washington thrusts back in. Ben almost chokes on the sound that fails to escape him. The motion repeats and it’s all he can do not to moan. He grips the edges of the desk, knuckles white.

George sets a quick enough pace to dance on the edge of uncomfortable, but Ben loosens soon enough. He squeezes in the second finger. Now, he continues much slower. Ben’s head is already red from exertion and it’s such an adorable sight.

Soon, the young man doesn’t hold back all of his gasps and moans. These remain low in volume but they are the most beautiful sounds Washington has ever heard and his cock twitches impatiently. Beads of precome are leaking from Ben’s, too.

Lafayette and Hamilton emerge next to them again; Hamilton at Ben’s left, Lafayette at his right, their hands roaming his body. His skin burns everywhere the colonel touches him and it’s overwhelming. Someone toys with his nipple again and he whines desperately. Ben writhes to get away from the too many sensations but his body doesn’t obey him anymore, too weak, limp, and needy.

When Washington pushes in a third finger and crooks them deep inside of him, the boy sees stars. He feels so high on ecstasy he might have lost his mind. During his climax, he doesn’t even notice the hand that was pressed to his mouth in order to silence his howl.

Ben doesn’t know how long he’s been lost but when he regains his consciousness, he notices that the movement inside his ass has stopped though he’s still stuffed and there’s an unambiguous stickiness on his stomach. His chest is still heaving as he finally locks eyes with George, unsure of what reaction to expect.

Washington is rapt. He is in his own daze. Dark eyes trying to consume what they see. Then, he shakes his head to get back to his senses.

“Oops. Too much, I guess," Lafayette shrugs.

 _Too much?_ It was the most intense orgasm Ben ever had and the only thing he regrets is that he came so early. They didn’t even get to the main event.

“I’m sorry," Ben pants, embarrassment reddening his face.

“Don’t be," Washington responds with a soft smile and pets Ben’s thigh. “You were beautiful.”

Hamilton wraps his hand around Ben’s cock and strokes slowly. The major whimpers from over-sensitivity but he also feels the blood returning to his flaccid member.

The colonel hums his approval as he lets go again. “His body is young and slutty enough that he’ll be hard again soon even without my help, in contrast to you, Sir.”

“You’re being really mean, Alexander," Washington says, though there’s no actual hurt in his voice.

“I’m just stating facts.”

Jolts of pleasure enlighten Ben’s nerves when the fingers inside of him start moving without warning. He’s still sensitive but it feels good. He moans softly and throws his head back. The fingers move without trouble so loose is his body. His breath comes short.

He looks up at Washington with lust-hazy eyes, pleading without words. His cock fills out gradually under the general’s scrutiny.

Lafayette takes his hand and kisses his knuckles almost reverently. But when Washington _finally_ removes his fingers, pours a generous amount of oil over his length, and nudges at Ben’s fluttering hole before sinking in, the boy squeezes Lafayette’s hand.

Ben presses his lips together. He manages only one brief look at where he’s connected with his beloved general before the continuing stretch makes his head meet the table again. Still, the image of Washington’s thick cock splitting him obscenely is the final blow his own member needed to stand at full attention for the second time this night.

George definitely takes his time, sliding in as slowly as he can, stretching his boy carefully. He places his hands on the desk on each side of Benjamin to hold himself upright. Ben is so tight it makes him grunt. And his walls are so hot it makes him dizzy. However, Ben’s passage molds perfectly around George’s flesh. Every inserted inch brings him closer to the gates of heaven.

When he’s fully seated, he checks on Ben whose whole body glistens with sweat, giving him a golden edge caused by warm candlelight. Damp hair sticks to his forehead. His eyelids flutter and he’s holding onto Lafayette’s hand like a lifeline. Eventually, he opens his eyes a tiny gap wide to meet George’s equally hungry gaze. And nods.

That’s all Washington needs to pull out and bottom out again. First, in an agonizingly slow pace since he doesn’t want to hurt Ben, even ignoring the protesting mewls. But he takes up the speed soon enough.

At the time he’s pounding into the perfect heat mindlessly, he has his hands holding Ben’s waist in a bruising grip. Their moans blend together and both of Ben’s arms are wrapped around George’s neck. The creak of the wood and the slapping of skin on skin are filling the room.

No longer needed, the marquise switches sides to stand next to Hamilton. Soon, the soft pants of a third man join the mix of sounds. If one of the lovebirds could spare a moment to check on the demons, they would see Hamilton red-faced, hunched, propping himself up on the second demon’s shoulder, as Lafayette’s elegant fingers work Hamilton’s hard-on. On Lafayette’s face is an expression so smug it’s unsettling as he enjoys the scene presented in front of him and jerks himself off with his left hand.

But Washington couldn’t care less right now. He buries one hand in Ben’s hair while he fucks into him with brutal force. And Benjamin performs beautifully under him; bucks his hips to meet each thrust like a good boy despite the rough treatment.

A sudden wave of possessiveness rushes through George and so he yanks Ben’s head to the side so that he faces their two observers. “Do you see them?” Washington breathes against Ben’s ear, “They’re pleasuring themselves to the sight of us. To the sight of me fucking you. Can you feel their gaze on you? They’re waiting, Benjamin, for you to come from my cock. For me to claim you and mark your body as mine.”

Benjamin looks at the demons. Suddenly, their hungry eyes seem to drill holes through him. Trails of tears leave his eyes from both humiliation and pleasure as his body gets jolted across the table. He needs several moments until he can stutter: “Yours… Yours entirely…”

First, he experiences spikes of pain at the teeth sinking into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, however, these convert into spikes of pleasure in an instant. He’s so close. His cock aches. Everything aches for release.

“Show me," it’s a deep growl, “Show me that you’re mine. Come for me.”

And then, Washington thrusts hard, right into his prostate, and stills, though not without sealing Benjamin’s mouth with a kiss that muffles their moans and pulling his hair as they reach their peaks together. Ben senses the spurts of semen inside of him and between them. Yet, he lets himself get consumed by Washington before the man collapses on top of him. George sure is heavy but nothing Ben couldn’t handle.

They lie there for minutes, closed-eyed and blissed out, exchanging much more sweet kisses. Despite their disconnection to reality, they can’t get enough of each other. Washington runs his hand through Ben’s hair fondly and is still inside Ben’s arse, but the boy ignores the discomfort. Finally, George pulls away with one last kiss and Ben misses the closeness immediately.

Out of nowhere, Hamilton is leaning over Ben, aiming for his stomach where loads of sperm are smeared everywhere. Before he can stick his tongue out in order to lick him clean, Washington shoves him away with his entire strength – Hamilton would have hit the ground if Lafayette hadn’t caught him mid-fall – and takes over the task. Even at tasting Ben, he has to be the first.

Benjamin, on the other hand, hides his face behind an arm. He feels so disgusting but Washington laps up his release like a cat would savor cream. George acknowledges Ben’s shyness with a smile after he’s finished and places a reassuring palm on Ben’s thigh.

Washington turns to his demons which are dressed and put to rights already. Only the obvious stains on the floor indicate what they’ve done. However, Hamilton is already here with a – surprisingly warm – damp washcloth and wipes Washington’s stomach first before tending to the mess on the floor.

“S– George?” Ben calls weakly.

The man in question turns his attention on Ben who looks at him with those crystal blues for which he’s already fallen at the very first sight. He caresses Ben’s cheek with his knuckles. “Yes, my dear?”

“Are we going to end up in hell? Since sodomy is sin…”

Clueless, Washington looks at his demons. He didn’t bother to ask them before since his soul won’t get near heaven or hell anyways.

Hamilton takes Ben’s hand in his own and his expression is uncharacteristically sympathetic. “Oh darling," he murmurs, “you poor thing, misguided by these false lessons. There’s no such sin. You can love and sleep with whomever you want. To be honest, you don’t have to worry about going to hell at all. Much more souls go to heaven, even these of those where you’d think otherwise. I can assure you that there’s no place in hell for a good soul like yours.”

Benjamin smiles relieved and Washington nods Hamilton his gratitude.

Washington helps Ben sitting up though refuses to let him out of his arms just yet. “Want to stay the night?”

Ben laughs heartily. “I already said ‘I’d love to.’” And with that, he pulls his general into a deep kiss layered with only the positive kind of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Icarus_Flew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew) for beta'ing this! Lots of love<3
> 
> I'm thinking about creating a tumblr for my fan art and writings. What do you think?
> 
> Also, I sketched Ham and Laf's demon forms but I didn't post them anywhere so I created [this folder](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CAbdFoTGvEXWQkVW9) on Google for those who are interested.(Tell me if anything doesn't work)


End file.
